<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Until Daybreak by ArcaneArtist997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084731">Dancing Until Daybreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArtist997/pseuds/ArcaneArtist997'>ArcaneArtist997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArtist997/pseuds/ArcaneArtist997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has never been on a late night/early morning date. And her best friend Kara is intent on fixing that. </p><p>or</p><p>Lena doesn't do romance, so Kara is going to show her how fun it really is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Until Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be patient with me on the main story, I have been having a lot going on right now, my dog, Sam, had five seizures last night and my family thinks he's reached the end of the line. He is a very loved member of the family so if I can't manage to post it by Tuesday just bear with me. Ch 2 is halfway done so it shouldn't be too long if it isn't Tuesday but yea. Enjoy the fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How have you never done that?!” Kara asked nearly spitting out her burger staring almost offended at the CEO who was eating her salad with eyes looking down. “I don’t know, I just never dated I guess...It’s not a big deal.” At this, she did spit out her burger, luckily it just hit her napkin but it still got Lena to look intently at her. “Not a big deal? It’s the biggest deal! It’s….It’s like an initiation into dating!” She sputtered out nearly choking on the remains of her food. Lena smirked and continued to eat her salad. She adored Kara for being so caring but sometimes she went to odd places when she mentioned how she hadn’t done something that supposedly everyone had ever done. “Well, I guess I haven’t been initiated.” She said with a small laugh. <br/>“Not yet.” Lena looked right into Kara's’ crystal blue eyes and saw the cogs turning, already formulating some extreme plan. “Oh no you aren’t. We are not doing that, no matter how bad you think I need it.” <br/>“Sure, sure.” Kara replied distractedly as she packed up her things and began standing up. “I have to go back to work, but I’ll call you later okay?” Lena hummed her reply as she munched on some kale as Kara bolted out of her office via the balcony into the lovely afternoon sky.</p><p> It was nearly a week later when she heard from Kara, and it was rather odd to Lena to say the least. She had gotten a call from Kara at four in the morning, which in its own wasn’t too weird since both women were normally still awake either on duty or just chilling out in their apartments. She had asked to meet Lena at a park about a twenty minute drive from Lena’s loft and while Lena agreed thinking she knew what was happening, she wasn’t prepared in the slightest. As she got dressed, she decided on black jeans and a lovely form fitting dark purple silk shirt that accented her sneakers and makeup. She managed to get that all done in less than ten minutes, a new record, and she got into the car within five after shoving her hair into a relatively messy bun. </p><p>Eventually she was on her way feeling only a little anxious over the fact that only about 70% of her believed that it wasn’t supergirl related, she could have been trapped in the park or something. Though, as she drove up to the small parking lot, she saw a blond woman standing by what she could barely make out as a blanket with a basket of some type. Yup. Definitely a non supergirl thing. She could barely suppress her smile when she saw how badly Kara was blushing as she hurried to set up the rest of the date. All in all, Lena was breathless, it was terrifying and amazing and a hundred different things at once which made it so lovely. The blanket, she could now see was a large deep blue one, was laid over the fluffy grass just by the pond that was glittering under the stars. On  top of the blanket was an array of foods, salads, burgers, drinks, assorted candies and fruits, and so many others that she could barely see them all since they were layered and taking up nearly half of the blanket. “So, you like it?” Kara asked as she slowly stood up, deep blush on her face, to greet Lena face to face. </p><p>The first thing Lena noticed just then was how Kara looked in that baby blue dress, the yellow trim making it look like she was glowing. Her hair was in an elegant braid that cascaded down her back and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. She was obviously doing this date thing as Kara Zor-El which Lena liked, probably more than she should have. “Of course I do Kara, but really...what are we doing here?” Kara’s eyes just got brighter which didn’t seem particularly possible to Lena, but hey, she was an alien. “We are having a date, I got food, snacks, drinks...and music!” Kara seemed especially happy about that last one though. Lena smiled and sat down onto the blanket and began browsing the foods. “So what do we have today?” She asked as Kara joined her.<br/>“Uhm, well, a little bit of everything,” She replied, “I flew to a few places to get the best kinds, so I guess technically it’s cheating since you know, most people can’t fly.” The stammering, to Lena, was adorable and as she began to reach for a salad and a small bottled tea she kissed Kara on the cheek. “This is lovely, thank you.” It may have been the fact that she liked Kara, or the fact that she knew the young hero would blush wildly if Lena kissed her, but in that moment it was the option that felt right.</p><p> For the next hour they talked and ate and laughed, and neither woman even noticed the beginnings of the sunrise until Lena laid on her back and looked to her left at the now delicately painted sky covered in oranges and pinks that made the clouds above them look like cotton candy. Kara laid next to Lena and the two looked at the sky for another twenty minutes before Kara began to drag herself and Lena up. “ C’mon, we have one more thing to do.” Lena groaned in reply but allowed herself to be picked up by Kara and before she knew it they were flying. Lena, to put it nicely, was not good with heights or flying, so to say she was scared would be an understatement. She clung onto Kara like her life depended on it, which on some level it did, and her eyes were shut so tight she didn’t think even Kara could pry them open. “Are you okay Lena?” The blond shouted over the wind rushing past them. <br/>“Yeah...I just- Don’t really like heig-” Suddenly they were dropping. Falling so fast that it tore a scream from Lena’s throat, and the wind began jerking her up as she felt like she was falling alone. Kara dropped her, yup, that’s what happened. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Lena opened her eyes suddenly and noted they were on the ground. “Sorry...I thought I was falling.” She replied sheepishly. “It’s okay, we were free falling for a minute there but I think you fainted,” she laughed inwardly just a little, “anytime I fly someone they freak out, you’re not the first.” Kara managed to get Lena’s iron grip to loosen and release her as they began to slowly separate and Lena finally got her feet on the ground. “Why exactly did we free fall?” She asked trying to nonchalantly fix her clothing like she hadn’t just screamed bloody murder. “It’s just how I lose altitude really fast when I’m not flying as supergirl, I probably should have warned you sorry.”<br/>“It’s okay. Where are we anyway?” <br/>“The last part of the date, music!” As Kara began walking around and setting up something a few yards away, Lena looked around. The sun was illuminating the larger portion of the mountain cliff she was on and it was breathtaking. She was standing on a grassy patch surrounded by elm trees that were almost blue colored in the sunlight. She could see for miles below the mountain and her breathing slowed as she took it all in, rolling hills and beautiful orchards as far as she could see. “Ready?” Kara asked as she stood by Lena. <br/>“I suppose there’s no time like the present.” She laughed.<br/>“That’s the spirit!” Kara grinned as she began pulling Lena towards a lovely outcropping with what looked like a boombox settled in the middle. “So, this is a mix of kryptonian, and human music, a little bit of everything.” Kara said as she pressed play. The box began playing a lovely melody Lena had never heard before softly as Kara began swaying beckoning Lena to come closer. They started out a few feet away just laughing and swaying until they got closer and closer until they were slowly dancing with their arms wrapped around each other while still a little rigid . Kara had her hands on Lena's’ waist and they slowly spun around with Lena's’ arms linked behind Kara's neck. They were listening to another soft melody from Krypton and while they danced Lena looked right at Kara seeing many emotions at once. Over time they began to dance less rigidly than before and settled completely into each other’s arms. “So, how has your first romantic date been?” Kara asked quietly, finally breaking the silence. <br/>“Well, since this is the first real ‘romantic date’ I have ever been on...I suppose it’s going rather well.” Lena didn’t miss the small smile playing on Kara’s lips as they continued to dance. <br/>Once the sun was up, they managed to part and as Kara packed up to get them ready to go back to the park, Lena sat on the cliff's edge admiring the sun that was fully off the horizon now. “You ready to go?” Kara asked as she walked up to stand behind Lena. <br/>“Yeah.” She replied moving to stand up. “Hey, before we go..” <br/>“What's up?” Lena looked Kara in the eye debating whether she had the nerve to do it, she knew she could, just not if she wanted to. When Kara looked back though, her crystal eyes meeting Lena’s own emerald ones, she knew she wanted to and she knew she had the nerve. Suddenly Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s mouth. It surprised Kara to say the least but when she understood what was happening she melted into it. They stayed locked like that in a soft kiss for nearly two minutes before they both realized they needed air. “That was uhm…” Lena began to stammer like Kara normally would until Kara’s warm smile stopped her in her tracks. “I can take that as a good date then.” She laughed as she began lifting Lena up into a hovering position. <br/>“I think so, yes.” Lena replied with a smile. She was more prepared this time, but not nearly prepared enough to keep her eyes open as they flew back towards National city in a blur. Needless to say, the Luthor and Super combination was a unique one for many reasons, but the two women had finally found the piece they both needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any prompt's that y'all might have, I'd be happy to try out. Please be patient with my uploads but I am trying to work out a general schedule whether it be weekly or a week and a half, I also will be doing smaller 1 shots and stuff like that, along with another big project I'm beginning to work on, though it may be another month or two before I begin to publish it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>